Where You Are
by Bella O
Summary: Ginny finds herself at peace, even though she's lost the person who means more to her than anything


Where You Are

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything remotely familiar in this story

A/N; I really don't know where this came from. I was listening to a song (not the title song….) and somehow came up with this. I hope you like it, but if not that's cool too.

Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here   
I feel you all around me   
Your memories so clear   
  
Deep in the stillness   
I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration

                    -Where You Are, Josh Groban

The tables in the great hall had been removed and replaced with hundreds of chairs; chairs that were quickly being filled by people in morning. Chairs that was being filled with people who wanted to say goodbye, and give their thanks to the boy who gave his life, for all of theirs.

            Harry had come through. No one had ever doubted that he would, but no one had thought it would be at such a great cost either.

            Among the mourners were some who had known Harry well, and some who had never met him, but couldn't ignore the need to pay their respects to the boy they had put so faith in. Also in the crowds were those one might not have expected to be there. Snape sat quietly with the other professors, showing more of his human side than anyone had ever seen. Even Draco Malfoy had replaced his usual smirk with a solemn face. 

            In the front row of chairs sat a nine red heads, a bushy haired girl, and Remus Lupin with a large black dog that sat eerily still by his side. Lupin lightly stroked Snuffle's head, his face not showing any clear emotion as he fought to hold himself together. 

            Molly Weasley had silent tears on her face and her husband wrapped his arm around her as she took Bills hand into her own. Bill, Charlie and Percy all sat in silence, lost in thought.

            Ginny found herself seated between Ron and Fred. Next to her Ron stared straight ahead, his eyes glassy and red, as Hermione massaged his hand between her own.  

            On Ginny's other side Fred and George both had their eyes fixated on the ground except for when they looked up to make sure Ginny wasn't having a nervous breakdown. 

            Ever since they'd received the news everyone had been waiting for Ginny to break. But Ginny couldn't help but feel that she was more at peace than anyone else in her family. 

            As the ceremony finally began Ginny drowned out the sorrowful words and thought about the letter she had received just after Hermione had informed her that Harry was dead. 

            Ginny had been in her room in shock when Hedwig had appeared at her window. Ginny had quickly let the owl in and untied the letter from her leg.

            Ginny closed her eyes and replayed the words through her head. "My very dear Ginny," it had begun

            _My very dear Ginny, _

            _The indications are very strong that we shall face Voldemort in a few days -- perhaps tomorrow. Lest I should not be able to write you again, I feel impelled to write lines that may fall under your eye when I shall be no more._

_I have no misgivings about, or lack of confidence in, the cause in which I am engaged, and my courage does not halt or falter. I know how strongly our world now leans upon the triumph of the Order, and how great a debt we owe to those who went before us through the blood and suffering of the first rise of Voldemort. And I am willing -- perfectly willing -- to lay down all my joys in this life, to help maintain this wonderful world._

_Ginny, my love for you is deathless, it seems to bind me to you with mighty cables that nothing but Omnipotence could break; and yet my love of the wizarding world comes over me like a strong wind and bears me irresistibly on with all these chains to the battlefield._

_The memories of the blissful moments I have spent with you come creeping over me, and I feel most gratified to God and to you that I have enjoyed them so long. And hard it is for me to give them up and burn to ashes the hopes of future years, when God willing, we might still have lived and loved together. If I do not, my dear Ginny, never forget how much I love you, and when my last breath escapes me on the battlefield, it will whisper your name._

_Forgive my many faults, and the many pains I have caused you. How thoughtless and foolish I have oftentimes been._

_But, O Ginny! If the dead can come back to this earth and flit unseen around those they loved, I shall always be near you; in the garish day and in the darkest night always, always; and if there be a soft breeze upon your cheek, it shall be my breath; or the cool air fans your throbbing temple, it shall be my spirit passing by._

_Ginny, do not mourn me dead; think I am gone and wait for thee, for we shall meet again_

_-Harry_

            Ginny didn't know what she would have done if she had not received that letter. The letter put her at ease more than she ever could have imagined. 

            Ginny felt a nudge from her side. 

            "Ginny, it's your turn to speak," Ron told her. 

            Ginny looked around surprised. She has been asked to give the final statement about Harry. She rose out her chair and walked to the podium. She took a deep breath as she accustomed herself to having so many eyes one her, and then spoke.

            " Everyone in this room," she began, "loved Harry Potter in one way or another." She paused for a moment. "Even you Malfoy." A few chuckles went through the room. "And Harry loved all of you…yes even you Malfoy. Losing someone you love is always hard but I don't think Harry would want us to dwell on the sadness of his passing. Instead he'd want us to celebrate what he gave us. Though knowing Harry, if he could speak up right now he be saying, 'It was nothing…. don't thank me.'" Ginny smiled thinking of how modest Harry had always been. "Harry gave his life up, to give us back all of ours. We no longer have to live in fear of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and we are free to live our lives together. So if you loved Harry, and you want to show him how thankful you are, do just that. Live. Take what he gave you and use it to its fullest. And while you're doing that, spend time with the people you love. 

            Harry never took anyone in his life for granted. He grew up so alone, that he understood, more than any of, how important the people in your life are, and he never once took anyone for granted. How many of us can say that about ourselves?  
            Harry knew exactly what to do with life. He knew how to live. Harry Potter may have died defeating Voldemort, but he'll always be The-Boy-Who-Loved."

            When she was done Ginny went and sat back down. Her brothers all left their seats and prepared to carry Harry's casket out of the Great Hall. He was to be buried on Hogwarts' ground where many great wizards and witches had found their final resting place.

            Ginny stayed at the burial site long after everyone else had left. Ron and Hermione had stayed with her for a while before deciding to go back to the castle, where they were staying the night before returning home in the morning. The soft breeze blew across her face as Ginny stood in front of the tombstone. She closed her eyes and concentrating on breathing. When she shut her eyes she could almost feel Harry beside her. 

"_I am gone and wait for thee, for we shall meet again," _the words went through Ginny's head and she knew they were true. She and Harry would meet again…. and until then, there was life. 

A/N: So what'd you think? Like I said I'm not really sure where that came from but… 

Oh and before I forget…I did NOT write Harry's letter to Ginny. It's a Civil War letter written by Sullivan Ballou. I adjusted it to fit the story, but it's not my creation. 

Well review if you get the chance.

Love,

Bella


End file.
